


It's Too Early For This

by Mouse9



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Not to Much, a bit of shipping, awkward moments, basically just moments, poor confused Greg, when you're not quite sure what the hell is happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9
Summary: Part of the 221B Con flash fic panel.  The prompts were Greg Lestrade- John Watson- Bart's- hands and knees- "sugar is sweet"Greg gets called to Barts for a case and ends up trying to figure out a case of his own.





	It's Too Early For This

Bart’s was quiet at 0230 am when Greg Lestrade hurried out of the lift and heading towards the lab. 

Just outside the entrance, John stood nervously eyeing the swinging doors.

“What’s wrong?”  Greg asked, coming up short before he ran into the shorter man.  John looked to Lestrade nervously.

“Not sure,” he answered looking like a man who’d _seen things_.  “Was told to call you, get you down here.”

Greg looked towards the doors and back to John.

“Why you out here?”

“Don’t go in there!”  John insisted, his voice pitching as Greg’s hand reached out towards the door.  “All I know is I walked into Molly on her hands and knees on the floor and Sherlock reciting children’s poems.”

“Wha…”

“You know: “Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet…that one.”

With a roll of his eyes, Greg pushed open the door ignoring John’s yelp and “I warned you mate.”

 

Inside, Molly sat on one of the tables with one leg straight outward as Sherlock stood near typing into his phone. 

“You took your time Lestrade,” he said not even looking up from his typing. 

“Hi Greg!”  Molly chirped.  Greg could feel John just behind him as he walked further into the lab.

“What’s going on?”  he asked, nodding towards Molly.

“Poisoning.  Which poisons can cause temporary body paralysis.” Sherlock rattled off.  Greg looked to Molly alarmed.

“You’ve poisoned her?  Dammit Sherlock!” 

“Oh no,” Molly insisted.  “He’s taking measurements.  Hi John.”

“Then what the hell is John on about?  He said you were on the floor and – “

“Oh,” Molly blushed.  “Lost my contact earlier.”

“And the poem?”

“The poisoner’s riddle,”  Sherlock said, sliding his phone into his pocket.  “The gardener poisoned the Minister.  Come along we have an abbot to arrest.”

With a dry look towards John as if to say _told you there was an explanation_ ; Greg missed the wink Sherlock sent to Molly and the subsequent blush before he walked from the lab with the other two in tow.


End file.
